narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Madara Uchiha
|Zdjęcie=Madara newshot.png |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=うちはマダラ |Rōmaji=Uchiha Madara |Inne nazwy= , , |Japoński=Naoya Uchida, Gō Inoue~Dziecko |Przypisy= |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=24 Grudnia |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=179 cm |Waga część 2=71,3 kg |Klasyfikacja=Jinchūriki~Dziesięcioogoniasty, Poszukiwany ninja, Sensor |Zajęcie=Współzałożyciel Konohagakure, Lider klanu Uchiha~kiedyś |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy~~Tylko Manga, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Burzy~~Tylko Manga, Uwolnienie Drewna, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Uwolnienie Burzy, Uwolnienie Drewna |Kekkei Mōra=Rinne Sharingan |Unikalne cechy=Absorpcja Czakry |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Partner=Obito Uchiha |Klan=Klan Uchiha |Rodzice=Tajima Uchiha |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=370 |Anime=130 |Shippūden=Yes |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} jest legendarnym ninja, który przewodził klanowi Uchiha przed i po uformowaniu Konohagakure. Po zawiązaniu sojuszu ze swoim rywalem, Hashiramą Senju, pomagał w założeniu Konohagakure,Naruto rozdział 370, strona 16. Później poróżnił się z Hashiramą i odszedł z wioski. Potem pozornie został zabity przez swojego rywala w Dolinie Końca, a naprawdę ukrył się i rozpoczął wieloletni plan znany jako Plan Księżycowe Oko, który był kontynuowany przez Obito, który do niego dołączył. Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi został wskrzeszony przez Kabuto a później ożywiony przez Obito. Choć martwy przez większość serii, stał się on jednym z głównych antagonistów w serii. Po zdobyciu wszystkich ogoniastych bestii po porażce Obito i ożywieniu, Madara stał się trzecim jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego. Po utworzeniu Wiecznego Tsukuyomi jego ciało zostało przejęte przez Kaguyę Ōtsutsuki. Przeszłość thumb|left|190px|Madara spotyka Hashirame Przed erą wiosek ninja, Madara był najbardziej utalentowanym członkiem klanu Uchiha. Nawet jak na normy jego klanu, chakra Madary była niezwykle silna. Konkurował w treningach ze swoim młodszym bratem, Izuną. Jako dziecko spotkał Hashirame Senju nad brzegiem rzeki, gdzie zostali rywalami w rzucaniu kamieniem. Ich pierwsze spotkanie zostało przerwane przez znalezienie ciała członka klanu Hagoromo. Gdy spotkali się ponownie, Hashirama wyjawił, że jego brat został zabity. Madara mówiąc, że miał czterech braci zaczyna dyskutować z Hashiramą o przyszłości. Dwójka zaczęła spotykać się nad rzeką by razem trenować i rozmawiać o zmianie przyszłości. Pewnego razu Hashirama zdradził mu swoje marzenie o zbudowaniu wioski, która służyłaby do ochrony ludzi, gdzie dzieci mogłyby dorastać na silnych shinobi. Po jakimś czasie, ojciec Madary Tajima dowiedział się o spotkaniach syna z młodym Senju i zaplanował zasadzkę, jednak chłopcy ostrzegli siebie nawzajem. W efekcie do starcia doszło między ich ojcami i braćmi. Po rozpoczęciu starcia Madara i Hashirama interweniowali w obronie swoich braci. Madara zdał sobie sprawę, iż musi wybrać między Hashiramą i ich marzeniem a rodziną. Po krótkim namyśle zdecydował się zakończyć swoją przyjaźń z młodym Senju by bronić swojego brata. Hashirama starał się go przekonać, lecz Madara nie mógł wybaczyć klanowi Senju, który przyczynił się do śmierci jego braci. Przedstawił się zatem pełnym nazwiskiem i w tym momencie przebudził sharingan. thumb|left|190px|Starcie Madary i Hashiramy Od tego czasu, Madara walczył z Hashiramą z intencją usunięcia go z przeszłości. W końcu on i Izuna obudzili Mangekyō Sharingan. Z ich nowo uzyskaną mocą przejęli kontrolę w klanie z Madarą jako liderem. Jakiś czas później Madara i Izuna zmierzyli się z Hashiramą i Tobiramą, gdzie Tobirama zadał śmiertelne rany Izunie. Madara wraz z bratem wycofali się, lecz Izuna zmarł od ran. Przed śmiercią jednak przekazał bratu swoje oczy by ten mógł chronić klan Uchiha. Madara po zdobyciu Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana ponownie walczył z Hashiramą, lecz po całodziennej walce został pokonany. Hashirama zwrócił się do niego z prośbą o zawarcie pokoju, lecz Madara odmówił stwierdzając, że nie może im zaufać. Przyznał, że jedynym sposobem by odzyskali jego zaufanie będzie śmierć Hashiramy lub jego brata Tobiramy. Gdy, Hashirama chciał popełnić samobójstwo, w ostatniej chwili Madara go zatrzymał zgadzając się na przyjęcie pokoju. thumb|190px|Sojusz między Uchiha a Senju Senju i Uchiha, oraz klany z nimi sprzymierzone założyły wioskę o której Madara i Hashirama marzyli. Madara był tym który wymyślił nazwę dla wioski. Relacje między Madarą a Hashiramą zdawały się być takie jak w dzieciństwie, dzielili się swoimi pomysłami i nadziejami. Hashirama zaproponował by Madara został Pierwszym Hokage, osobą stojącą na czele wioski. Tobirama jednak zauważył, że powinna byś to demokratyczna decyzja i jednak Hashirama został Hokage. W czasie, gdy był shinobi Konohy, Madara przybył do Mū i Ōnokiego z informacją, że mimo sojuszu jaki Iwagakure zawarło z Konohagakure, jego wioska ma być dominującą siłą. Później walczył z nimi i ich pokonał. Madara spotkał się z Hashiramą w piwnicy Świątyni Naka, gdzie usłyszał, że mógłby odziedziczyć tytuł Hokage, gdy wioska zobaczy go w innym świetle, lecz odpowiedział, że to pewnie Tobirama zostanie drugim Hokage. Madara pokazał Hashiramie kamienną tablicę i ujawnił zamiar opuszczenia wioski by jego marzenie stało się rzeczywistością. W tym samym czasie staje się ofiarą Klątwy Nienawiści. Hashirama próbował go przekonać, by pozwolił sobie pomóc przyjacielowi, lecz Madara wyśmiał jego próbę podążania za nim, mówiąc, że nikt nie może być za nim. thumb|left|190px|Walka pomiędzy Madarą a Hashiramą. Madara starał się zebrać poparcie dla jego przywództwa. Zamiast mu pomóc, Uchiha odwrócili się od niego twierdząc, że chce znów rozpętać wojnę. Opuszczony przez swój klan, Madara opuścił wioskę, odszukał Kurame i kontrolował za pomocą swojego Sharingana. Później powrócił w celu pokonania Hashiramy. Walczyli w miejscu, które później zostało nazwane Doliną Końca. Walka toczyła się aż do nocy, pozostawiając obu shinobi wyczerpanymi i poobijanymi, a Madara został pozbawiony kontroli nad Kuramą. Obaj byli zbyt słabi by użyć swoich najsilniejszych technik, starli się ostatecznie po czym jedynym stojącym był Madara. Patrząc na niego z góry był wstrząśnięty, odkrywając Hashirame za swoimi plecami przebijającego go mieczem a ten przed nim był tylko klonem. Szybko tracąc przytomność, Madara powiedział, że pewnego dnia Konohagakure będzie owiane ciemnością. Madara jednak przeżył i ukrył się. Następnie użył zdobytych komórek Hashiramy i wszczepił je w swoje rany. Choć zauważył, że na początku nic się nie stało, to pod koniec jego życia obudził Rinnegan. Zdobył także możliwość używana Uwolnienia Drewna, a posiadając DNA Senju i Uchiha mógł przyzwać Demoniczną Statue Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Później przeszczepił swoje oczy młodemu chłopcu Nagato bez jego wiedzy, a sobie wszczepił zastępczy Sharingan. Został zmuszony do korzystania z czakry od Demonicznej Statuy inaczej by umarł. Udało mu się wyhodować klony Hashiramy z komórek które zdobył używając do tego statuy. thumb|190px|Stary Madara rozmawia z Obito. Podczas Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi uratował Obito po walce na moście Kannabi zastępując jego zmiażdżoną połowę ciała sztucznym. Powiedział mu, że dług będzie musiał spłacać powoli. Następnie zostawił Białego i Spiralnego Zetsu do pilnowania Obito oraz by pomogli mu w jego rehabilitacji aby był przydatny, gdy Madara się obudzi. Po tym jak Obito wrócił do niego jak przewidział, przeniósł go do genjutsu i opowiedział o Mędrcu Sześciu Ścieżek i Dziesięcioogoniastym. Potem wyjaśnił jak obudził Rinnegan oraz o tym jak przyzwał statue, która jest pustym ciałem Dziesięcioogoniastego. Nauczył go także różnych kinjutsu klanu Uchiha oraz technik Rinnegana i Uwolnienia Yin-Yang. Przed odejściem stworzył także Czarnego Zetsu wlewając swoją wolę w połowę Białego Zetsu, a także pozostawił część swojej woli jako odbiornik czakry. Po tym Madara odłącza się od posągu a ostatnim tchnieniem mówi do Obito by działał pod jego imieniem dopóki on nie powróci. Spełniając prośbę legendarnego Uchiha, Obito znany później jako Tobi rozpoczął działalność pod własną nazwą, ukrywając swoją twarz. Ze względu na jego doskonałą znajomość działań i czynów Madary, inni shinobi byli skłonni uwierzyć, że był tym legendarnym ninja. Jednak dzięki badaniu sprawy przez Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi poznał prawdę o Madarze po Dolinie Końca i rzeczywistej śmierci, reinkarnował go by szantażować Tobiego, aby ten pozwolił mu pomóc podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Wygląd thumb|left|180px|Madara jako dziecko thumb|right|180px|Madara w trakcie tworzenia Konohy Pierwotnie Madara nosił długie, sterczące do ramion czarne włosy. W przeciwieństwie do Izuny, Madara nie związywał włosów w koński ogon. Nosił również standardowy strój klanu Uchiha: czarną koszulę z wysokim kołnierzykiem i herbem klanu na jego górnej części pleców i niebieskie spodnie z bandażami na końcu, choć ma tendencję, by czasami opuścić kołnierz koszuli. Na jego pasie, miał bandaż, a wokół niego był przewiązany worek, w którym prawdopodobnie posiadał narzędzia ninja. Na oświadczenie rozejmu między klanem Senju i założeniem Konohagakure, włosy Madary są znacznie dłuższe, prawie do długości pasa. Nosił również ochraniacz na czoło i czerwoną zbroję, podobną do wyglądu tych, które noszą samuraje i klan Senju. Po ucieczce odrzuca swój ochraniacz. Umiejętności Madara jest uważany za jednego z najbardziej utalentowanych ninja w historii i w klanie Uchiha. Zauważono, że urodził się z niezwykle potężną chakrą, którą jak stwierdził Kyuubi, jest nawet mroczniejsza niż jego własna. Mówi się, że jest najmocniejszym shinobi jaki kiedykolwiek byl w klanie Uchiha, Madara posiada zarówno ogromną sprawność w walce i doświadczenie ze względu na jego podeszły wiek. Sam fakt ze walczył niezliczoną ilość bitew z Hashiramą Senju które przeżył pomimo że Hashirama był najsilniejszym shinobim w tamtych czasach potwierdza to że sam Madara był równie silny. Według Kabuto, ożywione ciało Madary jest inne i specialne od tych innych ożywionych przez Edo Tensei, mówiąc że jego siła jest większa niż w jego 'złotych czasach'. To później wprawiło Gaarę w zdumienie który gdybał czy już za życia nie miał on boskich mocy. Taijutsu i kenjutsu W latach świetności Madara ukazał ogromne umiejętności jeśli chodzi o Taijutsu i Kenjutsu, ukazując wtedy gdy obezwładnił pewnego Shinobiego i 'pożyczył' jego miecz którym sam powyrzynał znaczną część Czwartej Dywizji. Jego styl władania mieczem przypomina taniec artystyczny ukazujący elegancję i zręczność nawet trzymając miecz z tyłu rękojeści. Wraz z jego umiejętnościami przewidywania Sharingana jest prawie niemożliwością zranić go normalnym sposobem. Zwykłym kopnięciem z półobrotu odbił wielu shinobich ukazując także jego wielką siłę fizyczną. Ukazał też znaczną szybkość, będąc w stanie ominąć wszystkie ataki piaskowe Gaary oraz obezwładnić wielu shinobich naraz. Transformacja natury thumb|left|180px|Madara używa Jukai Kōtan. Madara ukazał mistrzostwo we władaniu technikami ognia. W mandze żeby ugasić tylko jedną z jego technik ognia musiała interweniować wielka grupa użytkowników elementu wody. W jego konfrontacji z Hashiramą Senju w Dolinie Końca, zyskał część jego 'siły' i jest w stanie używać elementu Drewna jak uzkazane to zostało poprzez technikę Jukai Kōtan. Jako użytkownik tego kekkei genkai potrafi też używać elementów które są jego komponentami czyli elementów ziemi i wody. Jak też każdy użytkownik Rinnegana ma potencjał do opanowania wszystkich podstawowych natur chakry. Dōjutsu Sharingan thumb|right|180px|Sharingan Madary Madara opanował swojego Sharingana w młodym wieku i otrzymał pochwałę za to. Używając go mógł natychmiastowo umieścić ofiarę w paralizującym Genjutsu jednym rzutem oka, więc Ci który z nim walczyli przestrzegali innych przed patrzeniem mu prosto w oczy podczas walki. Tak jak Itachi, osiągnął takie mistrzostwo że może mieć go aktywowanego cały czas z minimalnym zużyciem jego chakry. Mangekyō Sharingan thumb|180px|left|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Madary. Madara był pierwszym z Uchiha, który aktywował Mangekyō Sharingan. On i jego brat Izuna, który zdobył go równocześnie z Madarą, użyli go w celu przejęcia władzy w klanie Uchiha. Po całkowitym oślepnięciu z powodu korzystania z Mangekyō Sharingana, Madara wszczepił sobie oczy Izuny, które następnie obudziły nowego "Wiecznego" Mangekyō Sharingana — połączenie jego własnego Mangekyō i Mangekyō Izuny. Wraz z nim, Madara nie musiał obawiać się ryzyka utraty swojego wzroku ponownie. Itachi wspomina że Madara posiadł jeszcze jedną nieznaną umiejętność poprzez otrzymanie Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Madara użył swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, by w pełni kontrolować Kyubiego a także posiada technikę która może być uaktywniona gdy już opanowało się Tsukuyomi i Amaterasu - Susanoo. Jego obrona jest niezmiernie wielka nawet w formie klatki piersiowej gdy oparło się Choodama Rasenganowi Naruto bez żadnych obrażeń. Susanoo Madary wydaje się być zupełnie inny od pozostałych ukazanych, ukazuje on Dwie różne strony połączone wzdłuż ich kręgosłupów każda ukazująca osobną parę rąk i twarze które różnią się od siebie. Trzyma on po jednym falistym ostrzu w prawych rękach każdej ze stron i wygląda na to że może on także wspomagać niektóre jego techniki formując pieczęcie z rąk razem z nim w czasie walki. Rinnegan thumb|180px|Rinnegan Madary. Madara po wszczepieniu komórek Hashiramy w swoje rany zauważył, że nic się nie dzieje. Jednak, gdy był blisko śmierci obudził Rinnegan, dzięki któremu mógł wezwać Demoniczną Statue Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Posiada zdolność przełączania się pomiędzy nim a Wiecznym Mangekyō na życzenie. Tak jak każdy jego użytkownik może używać Sześciu Ścieżek włączając Ścieżkę Preta którą zaabsorbował jedną z najsilniejszych technik Naruto. Kiedy łączy te umiejętności wraz z jego Susanoo, mógł przyciągnać z atmosfery dwa masywne meteoryty nad pole bitwy. Jeżeli jeden zostałby spowolniony, drugi spada na niego 'przybijając' pierwszy. Tą techniką Madara zmiótł większość 4 Dywizji oraz prawie zabił Ōnokiego. Wyposażenie Madara miał spory arsenał broni jednakże najbardziej rozpoznawalną była jego Gunbai, czyli drewniany wojenny wachlarz połączony z kosą przy pomocy łańcucha. Przez całe swoje życie był ukazywany z różnymi mieczami aż nawet do Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Część II Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|right|180px|Zawartość szóstej trumny. Gdy Tobi, pod postacią Madary Uchihy, przygotowuje się na wojnę przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi, spotyka się z Kabuto Yakushim. Były współpracownik Akatsuki, Kabuto prosi o możliwość pomocy w wojennych wysiłkach, pod warunkiem, że Tobi da mu Sasuke Uchihę po konflikcie. Wtedy przywołuje pięciu zmarłych członków Akatsuki, by udowodnić, że potrafi wzmocnić siły Akatsuki wskrzeszonymi shinobi, jak również postacią w tajemniczej szóstej trumnie, która okazała się skutecznym szantażem, by zmusić Tobiego do zawarcia sojuszu. Choć początkowo niewidziana, osobą w trumnie okazuje się być prawdziwy Madara Uchiha. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|180px|Madara zauważony przez wrogie siły. Sfrustrowany, gdy ożywiony Nagato jest zapieczętowany przez niedawno uwolnionego Itachiego Uchihę, Kabuto zostaje zmuszony do użycia swojej atutowej karty, ale dopiero po tym jak Naruto Uzumaki zajął się kilkoma innymi ożywionymi shinobi, rozkazuje Mū przywołać wskrzeszonego Madarę na pole bitwy. Usuwając samemu wieko trumny i po wyrażeniu swojego założenia, że Nagato nareszcie użył Zewnętrznej Ścieżki: Techniki Samsary Niebiańskiego Życia, by przywrócić go z zaświatów, Mū poprawia Madara, wyjaśniając, że Przywołanie: Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata zostało użyte zamiast tego. Nieco wstrząśnięty sposobem jego odrodzenia, dwójka konfrontuje się z Czwartą Dywizją. Po zobaczeniu ochraniaczy na czoło zjednoczonej armii, Madara pyta kto jest odpowiedzialny za Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata. Jednakże, Mū nie wie, Kabuto przejmuje pełną kontrolę nad drugim Tsuchikage i mówiąc przez niego, identyfikuje siebie jako asystent Tobiego, informuje ze został przyzwany do świata żywych z pewnymi zmianami w jego ciele. Po stwierdzeniu, że to dość ponure mówiąc przez zwłoki, Madara pyta się Kabuto co wiedział o jego możliwościach za życia, ale ten przyznaje się do niewiedzy, Kabuto prosi o demonstrację. 180px|thumb|right|Madara uwalnia Susanoo. Mając wolną rękę, Madara zaczyna swój spektakularny atak na Czwartą Dywizję, Ōnokiego i cienistego klona Naruto. Madara używa techniki Uwolnienie Ognia: Wielki Ogień Zagłady, która zostaje ugaszona przez wspólne działanie wielu shinobi. Zasłonięty przez powstałą parę atakuje bezpośrednio, zabiera miecz i rozpoczyna przecinanie ich. Podczas gdy Naruto atakuje Madarę z góry, a Ōnoki podnosi ziemię pod nim, wysyłając go na kurs kolizyjny, Madara aktywuje Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana i używa Susanoo, by osłonić siebie przed zranieniem. Po tym jak Gaara używa odciążonego piasku, by oddzielić Madarę od swojej ochrony i umieścić go na ścieżce nadchodzącego Rasenshurikena, aktywuje swojego Rinnegana i używając zdolności Ścieżki Prety absorbuje atak. Gdy Kabuto próbuje przyjąć zasługi za ulepszenie mocy Madary, Madara zaznacza, że nie powinien popaść w złą ideę, gdyż nie jest jego stworzeniem. Razem z Susanoo, zaczyna formować trzy ręczne pieczęcie i wypuszcza ogromny meteoryt z atmosfery, prowadząc go w kierunku pola bitwy. Będąc obojętnym na perspektywę zniszczenia siebie i Mū, świadom, że obydwaj ponownie się odrodzę, Madara rozpoznaje Ōnokiego, gdy leci w kierunku meteorytu w celu zmniejszenia jego wagi i zatrzymania ruchu. Gratulując udanemu wysiłkowi jego i Gaara, Madara pyta się Ōnokiego jak powstrzyma drugi, gdy następny meteoryt zderza się z pierwszym, przytłaczając Ōnokiego i zabijając większość Czwartej Dywizji. Po odnowieniu, Madara zaznacza, że nie cieszył się takim widokiem od bardzo dawna, gdy stoi pośród ruin stworzonych przez uderzenie. thumb|left|180px|Madara używający Uwolnienia Drewna. Po odnowieniu, Kabuto informuje Madarę, że wraz z Orochimaru teoretyzował, że zdobył część mocy Hashiramy Senju podczas ich konfrontacji, pomimo przegranej z nim. Madara wtedy sprawdza co ma pod koszulką, po czym chwali Kabuto za jego przygotowania, zanim pyta się czy wiedział o ich planach. Podając pod wątpliwość to czy "fałszywy" działał odpowiednio, Madara usiłuje przywołać Kuramę, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić ze względu na to, że jest ciągle zapieczętowany wewnątrz Naruto. Dowiadując się, że Naruto pochodzi z tego samego klanu co Mito Uzumaki, decyduje zaatakować Narodzinami Świata Drzew zamiast schwytać prawdziwego jinchūriki, ale zostaje to zrównoważone przez Naruto wzmocnionego przez Kuramę, który niszczy wrogi las, za co Madara chwali go. Narzekając, że nie dostał możliwość zbadania jego zdolności bardziej, Madara nadal uwłacza wyzywająco Ōnokiemu, zauważając, że jest naturalnym dla shinobi spędzić całe życie w walce, a także to, że ludzkości będzie się miała lepiej, śpiąc spokojnie pod . Nacierając w kierunku nielicznych ocalałych obok Mū, zostają odparci przez Tsunade i A, którzy właśnie zostali przeniesieni na pole bitwy. Patrząc w szoku, Madara stoi w obliczu wszystkich pięciu obecnych Kage. thumb|right|Madara i Mū stawiają czoła Ōnokiemu i A. Stwierdzając, że to odpowiedni test jego umiejętności, Madara skacze do góry, aby uniknąć ataku Mei Terumī, lecz zamiast tego zostaje przechwycony przez A, który wrzuca go do poniższej lawy. Aktywując Susanoo do obrony, spada on jeszcze głębiej do roztopionej cieczy przez A, przed całkowitym zanurzeniu w innym potoku lawy. Pojawiając się nieuszkodzonym poprzez bycie osłoniętym przez Susanoo, Madara chwali budzące respekt umiejętności ofensywne A i Mei, przed podjęciem decyzji o ocenieniu zdolności obronnych Kage za pomocą Zakrzywionego Klejnotu Ośmiu Zboczy. Jednak, gdy jego atak zostaje zablokowany, Madara przebija się przez dwuwarstwową osłonę z mieczem Susanoo, tylko by jego wizja została zasłonięta, gdy Kage używają kolejnej strategii. Nie będąc w stanie zareagować na szybkie pojawienie się A, dzięki pomocy Ōnokiego, a ich połączone wysiłki pozwalają A na uderzenie przez Susanoo i trafieniu Madary. thumb|left|Replika Twarzy Hashiramy na klatce piersiowej Mandary. Gdy bitwa trwa dalej, Madara odbija i niszczy nadciągający golem Ōnokiego używając Uwolnienia Drewna: Nadejście Świata Kwitnących Drzew, rozpraszając Kage. Atakując ich z zaskoczenia i uderzając w poniższy las z Susanoo, podpala drzewa, gdy Kage ulegają efektowi pyłków. Jednakże, Ōnokiemu szybko udaje się otrząsnąć i zniszczyć otaczające kwiaty, uderzając w procesie Madarę i odsłaniając twarz uformowaną z tkanek Hashiramy Senju, wystającą z jego lewej piersi. Słysząc reakcję Tsunade, pyta czy jest potomkinią Hashiramy, zauważając, że zamierza zabić ją pierwszą jeśliby nią była. Kiedy Mei ripostuje go, mówiąc że to podstawowa taktyka, aby najpierw wyeliminować medycznego ninja, Madara poprawia ją, stwierdzając że zrobi to po prostu z powodu pochodzenia Tsunade i że nie może tak opóźniać jej śmierci. Potem dodatkowo uwłacza Tsunade za to, że jest kobietą, która mimo bycia potomkinią Hashiramy, nie posiada Uwolnienia Drewna, ani medycznego ninjutsu, które może można porównać do Hashiramy, oświadczając że podczas gdy słabi ludzie są obrzydliwy, słabi Senju są jeszcze bardziej odrażający. Tsunade przyznaje się do większości tego, co zostało powiedziane, twierdząc że to co odziedziczyła nie jest samą siłą, a raczej nieśmiertelną Wolą Ognia. Karcąc Tsunade za wierzenie, że to poprowadzi do jego porażki, przez powiedzenie że to moc jest realną rzeczą, Madara wtedy słucha jej odpowiedzi na temat tego jak wola zmarłych pozwoliła jej stworzyć system medycznych ninja. Słysząc wszystkie cztery zasady nie będąc jeszcze świadom jej techniki, używa Susanoo do ochrony siebie przed Tsunade, zauważając jej wyjątkową siłę. Gdy Madara kontratakuje, zostaje odbity przez Mei, zanim jego Susanoo zostaje roztrzaskane przez A i Tsunade. Uderzając w ziemię, pochwala Tsunade że nie jest taka słaba, ale też upomina ze względu na jej lekkomyślność, gdyż śmierć Tsunade mogłaby spowodować problem dla innych. Myśląc jak mógłby nauczyć Hashiramę wskrzeszenia siebie samego, gdyby wiedział jak słabi staną się shinobi, Madara mówi że wszystko co Hashirama zostawił za sobą jest moc, którą on teraz posiada, podobnie do tego jak Izuna zostawił tylko swoje oczy i ich moc. Gdy Tsunade gniewnie odpowiada, Madara stwierdza że jeśli coś jest przekazywane dalej, to jest to nienawiść. Później Tsunade trafiając Madarę potężnym ciosem, który pozornie pozwolił na unieruchomienie i zapieczętowanie, zostaje przebita od dołu, gdy Madara wychodzi z jednego z drzew i odkrywa przed resztą, że zamiast niego zapieczętowali drewnianego klona, zauważając że tylko on mógł widzieć przez tą technikę Hashiramy, ze względu na swojej wzrokowe moce. Madara pyta się kto będzie następnym celem i zostaje zaskoczony, gdy Tsunade uwalnia się wyłamując Miecz Susanoo. Tsunade używa tego samego złamanego miecza do zaatakowania go, ale ostrze zostaje złapane w klatkę piersiową Susanoo, a Madara odpowiada Yasaka Magatamą. Rozpoznając technikę Tsunade jako zasadniczo podobną do tej Hashiramy, Madara słucha gdy Tsunade wyjaśnia, że chciała stworzyć lukę do zaatakowania go. Pytając czy myśleli, że mogą zabić go jego własną techniką, Madara jest zaatakowany z tyłu Uwolnieniem Pyłu, które absorbuje. Madara wyjaśnia, że świadomie pozwolił uderzyć Uwolnieniem Pyłu za pierwszym razem, by mógł pokazać twarz Hashiramy, oświadczając że miało to na celu obniżeniu ich morale i wyraża swoje niezadowolenie, gdyż miało to odwrotny efekt. Tsunade stwierdza, że był w stanie ich przechytrzyć używając drewnianego klonu, mogą również powiedzieć że był zapędzony w róg i nie miał żadnego wyjścia jak użycie klona. Madara stwierdza, że jest tak dlatego, bo walczą pięciu przeciwko jednemu. Mei woła, że muszą wygrać za wszelką cenę i mówi Madarze, by nie nazywał ich tchórzami, ponieważ uznają jego moc z powodu tego kim jest. Madara odpowiada, że nigdy nie myślał, że są tchórzami, ale myślał że pięciu przeciwko jednemu jest doskonałą liczbą by się trochę zabawić. Madara następnie tworzy liczne drewniane klony i otacza każdego z pięciu Kage pięcioma klonami. Teraz stwierdzając, że jest pięciu na jednego, Madara prosi by nie nazywali go tchórzem, z powodu tego kim są. Wtedy pyta Kage czy preferują, by klony używały Susanoo czy nie. thumb|right|Susanoo klonów Madary wznosząc się nad Kage. Obserwując Kage będących przytłaczanych przez klony i ich poszczególne Susanoo, Madara identyfikuje Ōnokiego i jego doświadczenie jako największe zagrożenie, po tym jak ten ostatni ratuje unieruchomionego A przed pewną śmiercią. Zdeterminowany, by złamać wolę Ōnokiego, gdy tamten zachęca Kage do stawienia mu czoła ponownie, zostaje zamiast tego zmuszony do ucieczki przed pojawiającym się ogromnym Uwolnieniem Pyłu: Technika Oderwania się Prymitywnego Świata, gdy technika pochłania i niszczy wszystkie klony. Trafiony atakiem Mei, który zawierał piasek Gaary i żywioł chakry błyskawicy A, ciało Madary jest osłabione wystarczająco długo, by rozpocząć pieczętowanie. Uznając potęgę Kage, materializuje swoje kompletne Susanoo, uwalniając siebie w tym procesie. Wraz z tym, Madara deklaruje, że wszystko — włączając moc pięciu Kage — jest daremne przeciwko perfekcyjnej formie jego Susanoo. Mówiąc im, że jeszcze nie skończył, Madara rozkazuje swojemu Susanoo ustabilizować się. Mówi wtedy Kage, którzy właśnie zostali zranieni, że tylko Hashirama mógł go powstrzymać, ale nie jest już dłużej wśród żywych. Madara wtedy mówi pięciu Kage — podczas gdy zamachnął jedną z jego katan, odpychając ich i niszcząc spory kawałek góry za nimi — że śmierć Hashiramy jest im na rękę, gdyż obrażenia krajobrazu nie będą takie dewastacyjne (odniesienie do bitwy pomiędzy dwójką, którzy stworzyli całą dolinę). Madara wtedy powiedział Ōnokiemu, że dorosły nigdy nie mógłby walczyć na poważnie z dzieckiem w odpowiedzi na pytanie tego ostatniego na temat tego dlaczego go tak lekko potraktował podczas ich ostatniej walki, gdy Ōnoki był młodszy. Patrząc z góry na Kage wraz ze swoim Susanoo, Madara deklaruje, że zniszczy kompletnie ich i ich wysiłki. thumb|left|Dusza Madary pozostaje nienaruszona. Gdy usiłował wykonać kolejny cios na Kage ze swoim mieczem, Susanoo Madary zostaje zdematerializowane. Właśnie wtedy, zanegowanie Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata przez Kabuto rozpoczyna się, a Madara zauważa światło otaczające go przed podjęciem próby zabicia Tsunade z techniką Uwolnienia Ognia. W momencie, gdy Technika Siły Setek wyczerpała się, Tsunade zostaje ocalona przez Dana, gdy ten daje jej czakrę, która mu została. Jednakże, po tym jak cała reszta została odwołana z powrotem do zaświatów idąc ku końcowi Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, Madara ciągle pozostawał na polu bitwy. Gdy Kage pytają się go jak to jest możliwe, Madara wyjaśnia, że przeciął więź pomiędzy nim i Kabuto, by uciec przed dezaktywacją Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, by pozostać w walce i wskrzeszonym stadium na czas nieokreślony. Stwierdzając, że wyzwolenie się od traktatu przywołania Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata jest jedynym ryzykiem, Madara mówi Kage, że powinni powiedzieć osobie, która go wskrzesiła, iż nie powinna używać zakazanych technik tak beztrosko, gdy wykonuje pieczęć uwolnienia kontraktu. Madara wtedy krytykuje Mei za nieuświadomienie sobie, że nie jest osobą, która mogłaby zostać związana przez taką technikę, gdy ta zastanawia się co się dzieje. thumb|Madara z Obito. Stwierdzając, że jest teraz znudzony Kage i użycie ostatecznego Susanoo na nich będzie obrazą jego mocy, Madara decyduje się dostać do Naruto, by odzyskać Kuramę. Dziesięcioogoniasty Choć zatrzymany przed odejściem przez Ōnokiego, Madara w nieznany sposób ucieka i dostaje się do miejsca, gdzie jest Tobi, uważając że ten ostatni zdaje się dobrze bawić. Po tym jak Obito oddaje mu gunbai odpowiada na pytanie Naruto, co stało się z Kage, stwierdzając, że nie wie, ale napewno nie są cali i zdrowi. Pyta Obito czemu odbiegł od pierwotnego planu, blokując i odwracając za pomocą techniki Uchihagaeshi atak Naruto. Następnie mówi mu by zajął się Kakashim i Might Guyem a on zajmie się Ośmio i Dziewięcio-ogoniastym, wspominając, że nie jest wciąż za późno by je zapieczętować. thumb|left|190px|Madara używa Drewnianego Smoka do walki z Naruto. Po tym jak walka się rozpoczęła, Madara próbował przekonać Naruto, że Plan Księżycowe Oko jest dobry dla ludzi. Jednak widząc, że nie przekona go postanawia nie okazać mu żadnej litości. W tym celu Madara używa Olbrzymiego Drewnianego Smoka. Smok próbował powstrzymać nowy Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto, lecz został przegryziony przez bestie. Gdy Naruto walczył ze smokiem, Madara zatrzymał Killera B i Might Guya przed interweniowaniem poprzez związanie ich. Uważając że są przeszkodą, postanawia oczyścić pole walki. Używa susanoo i atakuje jednym z mieczy Ośmio-ogoniastego. Zostaje jednak zatrzymany przez Naruto i zaatakowany przez Hirudore Guya. Wkrótce po tym, gdy udało się ożywić Dziesięcioogoniastego w niekompletnej formie, Madara ubolewa, że nie udało mu się zdobyć pozostałych ogoniastych bestii, mimo to jest przygotowany do rozpoczęcia kolejnej fazy Planu Księżycowe Oko. thumb|190px|Madara i Obito gotowi do walki z Sojuszem Shinobi. Madara i Obito wskoczyli na głowę Dziesięcioogoniastego, gdzie każdy z nich podłączył się do niego poprzez przewody z drewna. Madara przed rozpoczęciem techniki Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi, chciał przetestować moc bestii. Przez kurz z pola walki i to, że koncentrują się na kontroli bestii są zaskoczeni, gdy Ośmioogoniasty pojawia się nad głową bestii. Po odrzuceniu nazwy "Techniki Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi" wspomnianej przez Naruto, Madara zauważył, że czas już zakończyć walkę. Kiedy strategia przeciwników została rozpoczęta i dwójka została zaatakowana techniką Ranton: Reizā Sākasu, którą Madara był przygotowany odbić, zauważył, że technika nie jest skierowana w nich tylko w oko bestii. Gdy siły sojuszu zaatakowały ponownie, Madara był zdziwiony, że potrafią tak współpracować. Nawet gdy członkowie sojuszu starali się przed nimi, Madara i tak ich wyśmiewał jednocześnie zauważając, że wkrótce Dziesięcioogoniasty będzie kompletny. Gdy Naruto i reszta sojuszu atakują ich z różnymi technikami, Madara uświadamia sobie, że on i Obito będą calami i postanawia wcielić w życie swoją strategie zniszczenia Kwatery Głównej, zakładając jednocześnie, że mogą mieć problem z kontrolowaniem pełnej formy. Mówi do Obito, że muszą użyć komórek Hashiramy do wzmocnienia kontroli w czasie gdy wystrzelił wiele Kul Ogoniastej Bestii do zniszczenia wiosek oddalonych od pola walki. Ostatecznie Madara wyjawia, że jest to podstawowy ruch wojenny oraz trafia Kwaterę Główną wyeliminowując wszystkich, którzy się w niej znajdowali. Lamentuje, że nie może kontrolować Dziesięcioogoniastego wystarczająco dobrze i że z tego powodu nie udało mu się zniszczyć Kwatery Głównej, zanim Shikaku zdążył opowiedzieć swój plan. Madara stwierdza, że ich obecna kontrola nad bestią powinna wystarczyć do następnej transformacji. W odpowiedzi na uwagi Obito, mówi że nie osiągnie całkowitej kontroli, gdyż nie może stać się jinchūriki ponieważ nie posiada prawdziwego ciała tylko ofiarę do reinkarnacji. thumb|left|190px|Madara i Obito oddzieleni od Dziesięcioogoniastego. Gdy Obito mówi Madarze, że nie może się poprostu zniszczyć ponieważ on też by oberwał, a w tej chwili jest na jego łasce, ponieważ będzie musiał go wskrzesić za cenę własnego życia, Madara komentuje jego postawę. Słysząc, że Obito nigdy nie był jego sojusznikiem, pyta go jaki będzie ich następny krok oraz słucha, że Obito postanowił pogrążyć Sojusz w rozpaczy. Zauważając, że Obito stał się taki jak on, Madara w milczeniu myśli, że Obito czeka na odpowiedź Naruto po napomnieniu chłopca, że pozwolił swojemu przyjacielowi zginąć. Kiedy Madara upomina Obito za obrażenia Dziesięcioogoniastego, słyszy w odpowiedzi, że bestia ma twardą skórę. Po tym jak Naruto w trybie ogoniastej bestii rozdaje wszystkim czakrę, Madara zauważa, że Hinata zyskała dużą siłę dzięki czakrze Kuramy. Madara lamentuje nad przewidywalnością posunięć Sojuszu. Po tym jak zauważył, że Obito ma problem z uwolnieniem bestii z techniki Imitacji Cienia, postanowił zapewnić więcej mocy. Jednak połączony wysiłek sojuszu pokrzyżował jego kontratak. Madara i Obito zostają siłą oddzieleni od Dziesięcioogoniastego przez Naruto i Lee i ich atak kopnięciem i Rasenshurikenem. Jego ciało zaczęło się rekonstruować więc na chwilę musiał się wycofać. Ciekawostki * Imię można przetłumaczyć jako „plamy”. * Zgodnie z Trzecim Databookiem: ** Hobbym Madary jest sokolnictwo. ** Ulubionym jedzeniem Madary jest inarizushi, a jego najmniej ulubionym ikra. ** Madara chciałby walczyć z wysokiej klasy ninja. ** Ulubionym wyrażeniem Madary jest . * Miał czterech braci. * Jest reinkarnacją Indry, czyli syna Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, założyciela klanu Uchiha. Kolejną jest Sasuke Uchiha Źródła Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja